yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Majima/Gallery
Yakuza Yakuza PS2 Majima render.jpg goro-majima-yakuza-9.9.jpg 1533679808017.png majima_at_the_batting_cages_original.jpg Yakuza 1 Majima.png Yakuza 2 Hannya tatoo 1280.jpg Goro Majima Yakuza 2.png|Majima in Yakuza 2 Yakuza 3 Gorō Majima.png Goro Majima back tattoo.jpg|Majima's back tattoo texture Goro Majima upper part tattoo.jpg|Majima's shoulder tattoo textures Majima vs Kiryu.png Goro Majima front tattoo.jpg Goro Majima Hannya tattoo.jpg Goro Majima.jpg goro-majima-1.png 1277719-t_yakuza3_jp_extendedd_121.jpg 873127-capture78.jpg 873129-capture80.jpg Majima vs Kiryu at underworld tourement .png Yakuza 4 Yakuza 4 Majima.jpg Saejima,Yasuko and Majima.png tgs_ryu4_13.jpg Dead.PNG MORE.PNG Akiyama heard Majima's story about Yasuko Saejima.png Majima and Saejima.png Majima arrested-0.png Majima arrested.png Yakuza 5 Majima (Yakuza 5 Appearance).jpg majima y5 ps3 icon.png|Majima's Yakuza 5 PS3 Icon Park,Majima and Katsuya.png It's good!.jpg Goro Majima-0.jpg Goro Majima-1.jpg Yakuza-0-Majima.jpg Majima dies.jpg Majima Goro.png Yakuza 0 Goro Majima as Yakuza Zero render by yukizm.png|Majima in Yakuza Zero Gorō Majima (24-Hour Prince).jpg|24-Hour Prince Gorō Majima (Wen Hai Lee).jpg|Wen Hai Lee Gorō Majima (Kazuma Kiryū).jpg|Kazuma Kiryū 0_coliseum_majima.png 0_coliseum_majima_2.png Goro Majima Zero Tortured.jpg|Majima being tortured Depression.jpg Beautiful Boy.jpg Yakuza 0 Majima.jpg He's a Walking Meme.jpg HE'S SO PURE.PNG I'd Give Anything.jpg Mood.jpg Yakuza-0_09-18-14.jpg|Majima and Makoto yakuza_0_demo3.jpg|Majima's final boss Young Ryuji approaches Majima.png Yakuza Kiwami yakuza-kiwami-artwork-563a166d44fa4.jpg|Body render. Gorō Majima 02 2.png|Body Render (Without Background) 20190504212039_1.jpg|Title card. Majima tells Kiryu where Haruka is at..png Majima ask the nervous woman to be his bitch.png l-onnipresente-majima-si-mostra-in-questi-scatti-di-yakuza-kiwami-v2-245228-1280x720.jpg|Majima vs Kiryu F30AB73B-5A28-4D3C-AE1F-2A3D2D2086BF-22364-00000A15D39A382D_tmp.jpg tumblr_oob1at16W11qzp9weo6_1280.jpg tumblr_oribaxWPPe1wox9jro7_1280.png e3839ee383b3e3839be383bce383abe3818be38289e8a697e3818f.jpg Yakuza-Kiwami-Comparison.jpg He stare.png True Art.jpg majima_at_the_batting_cages_kiwami.jpg The Baseball Incident of 2005.PNG LOVELY TRASH BOY.jpg titlemajima.jpg|Officer Majima in Majima Everywhere. goromi 2.jpg|Goromi from Majima Everywhere. goromi.jpg|Goromi from Majima Everywhere (2). zombie goro majima.jpg|Zombie Majima in Majima Everywhere. bantam goro majima.jpg|Majima at Bantam in Majima Everywhere. taxi driver goro majima.jpg|Majima as a Taxi Driver in Majima Everywhere. hannya man goro majima.jpg|Hannya Man in Majima Everywhere. peekaboo.jpg Majimacheesecake.jpg Yakuza 6 Gorō Majima (Yakuza 6).jpg Majima in Yakuza 6.jpg Saejima4.jpg Saejimamajima3.jpg Saejima 5.jpg Saejimamajima6.jpg Saejimamajima7.jpg Yakuza Kiwami 2 kiwami11 (1).jpg Goro Majima Kiwami 2.png Yakuza-Kiwami-2_2017_09-22-17_001.jpg_600.jpg The fucks he gives are minimal.PNG He stare.PNG Genuine Shock.PNG She's okay.PNG He's so pretty.jpg Goro Majima Kiwami 2.jpg Yakuza-Kiwami-2-Bild-4.jpg Messaging.jpg Your Host Majima.png|Majima as he appears in the Cabaret Club Grand Prix minigame Majima Construction Ad.png Yakuza: Dead Souls Gorō Majima 06 1.jpg Gorō Majima 06 2.jpg Gorō Majima (Pirate).jpg|Pirate MajimaGoro profileimg.gif yakuzaapr6004.jpg yakuza-dead-souls-egamer-14.jpg yakuza-dead-souls-egamer-6.jpg Majima suggest Kiryu he might become a zombie.jpg|Sick Majima. Sick from Hay Fever, that is. Dead Souls Majima Detox.png tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_os0q3pKLDf1u3jmxfo7_1280.jpg Ydeadsoulsmajimashootingrange.jpg.jpg Kurotakaanmajima.jpg Ydeadsoulsmajimaandkurotaka.jpg large (8).jpg 25817YDS_screens_053.jpg Ryū ga Gotoku Online File:YO_site_Majima.png SSR Majima Construction Card.png Majima Contruction Pack.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.15.35.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.15.45.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.06.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.19.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.16.49.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 20.17.14.png Like a Dragon Likeadragonharukakiryumajima.jpg Likeadragonmajimashotgun.jpg Ryu-ga-gotoku-gekijo-ban-original.jpg Binary Domain Goro Majima Binary Domains 01.png Goro Majima Binary Domains 02.png MajimaBinaryDomain2.jpg Project X Zone 2 PXZ2-Goro.png PXZ2_Majima_1.png Other Majima-Birthday-Cake.jpg Katana_003.png|Majima's tanto as a weapon camo in Phantasy Star Online 2 Spma_227.png|Special Majima costume in Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Gallery Category:Yakuza Gallery Category:Yakuza 2 Gallery Category:Yakuza 3 Gallery Category:Yakuza 4 Gallery Category:Yakuza 5 Gallery Category:Yakuza 6 Gallery Category:Yakuza 0 Gallery Category:Yakuza Kiwami Gallery Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Gallery Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Gallery Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Gallery